A hunter walked into a bar
by darkrogue1
Summary: The Chimera Ant's Hunt just finished. Kurapica phoned Gon that he left him a message on the Hunter's site. Very tired after visiting Killua and Kaito in the hospital , Gon accesses his data in the Hunter's tavern on autopilot.


A hunter walked into a bar...

... and checked his mail.

Warning : author's insanity ? No real spoilers.

Summary : The Chimera Ant's Hunt just finished. Kurapica phoned Gon that he left him a message on the Hunter's site (both fast and somewhat secure). Very tired after visiting Killua and Kaito in the hospital ( waiting for the Hunter from Ging's group who has the Archangel's breath ability to arrive and heal Kaito... but that's another story), Gon accesses his data in the Hunter's tavern on autopilot.

Explanation : After re-reading the manga, I decided to watch the anime again, and guess what... I chocked on another bit of information. After all, Gon is not famous for his quick thinking, is he ?

(Well he didn't know anything about the net before getting his hunter card, so... he has an excuse ?)

--------------

He was very, very tired. Gon's eyelids nearly dropped on their own, but he didn't want to sleep yet. The sun was still high, he had to see what Kurapica's message was about, and mostly, Killua should wake up in some hours... so first he was going to log on from the net-café in front of the hospital, and then come back to Killua's room where he could take a nap waiting for his friend to wake up.

After paying the entrance fee, he trudged to a seat, put the earphones on, and typed in the address of the hunter's site. When the screen showed the login page and displayed" Enter licence number" , he took the card from his pocket and carefully copied the number 1048248835267 in. Then the number was validated and he casually inserted the card in the slot.

The usual Hunter's tavern presentation filled the screen. There seemed to be more people than usual gathered there, but Gon didn't pay them any attention. First was ... messages. So he clicked on the person seated across one providing grouping possibilities, in the centre of the room." I receive your messages..." told the man when the cursor came on it's figure.

And there was the mail box.

Gon marked a pause.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Again.

Why were there more than five hundred messages in his hunter mail box ? He was sure Killua had explained something about anti-spam filters that actually prevented unwanted mail to come in. Well the only thing he had remembered was that he could only receive mail from other hunters or from his own input list on this particular mail box. He hadn't filled any entries in his mailing list, because Mito-san always insisted to use written mail... And he did not see Kurapica's name among the first on the mail display. So who was the mysterious hunter who had flooded his mail box ?

There was indeed one particular address that kept coming back. Five hundred and thirty seven out of five hundred and forty two unread messages were from the same person. The address was thegreatw AT hunter. net. He clicked on the last message, and read.

"Yo !

You cold hearted bastard ! Don't keep on ignoring me ! You told us to contact you when the game was cleared ! For how many months have I tried to contact you now ? SO WHY DO YOU IGNORE MY MAILS ! I don't care where you are at the moment, you'd better come to the annual rendezvous point. Else I'll force you to change name too when I find you !

Dwun

P.S. : I'll be in York Shin till the 13th. Beside you have my phone number ... Why did you keep yours secret ? "

Are ? Gon blinked again, and then looked up to see the message's header again.

"Date : Sat, 1 Nov 289 20:58:04

From : thegreatw AT hunter. net

Subject : ANSWER YOU IDIOT !

To : nigg AT hunter. net"

Nigg? Ging ? Why did he have access to Ging's mailbox ? Looking around in wonder, Gon caught the sight of the chain dandling from the card he just used... and face-faulted. He had used the wrong card !

All thoughts of Kurapica's message forgotten, he unlogged and ran back to the hospital : he couldn't wait for Killua to wake up ! They had hundreds of messages to go through, and if the location of the rendezvous point wasn't mentioned, they still had more than a week to find Dwun in York Shin !

--------------

Author's note: Gon's number isactually 109824803287.


End file.
